


Ryuko vs Stormy Weather

by UltraKart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, Episode: s03 Climatika 2 | Stormy Weather 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraKart/pseuds/UltraKart
Summary: Weather themed hero vs weather themed Akuma. That's all.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	Ryuko vs Stormy Weather

Her name was Stormy _Weather_. The fierce gales, torrential rains, and ugly thunderstorms fit the theme of her powers, but what did a _volcano_ have to do with the weather?

Ladybug and Chat Noir hid behind a building to avoid a tornado that threatened to lift and hurl them entirely out of Paris.

Stormy Weather had gotten a big power boost since last time. Neither hero could even get close to her, _and_ they had an erupting volcano to deal with. They weren't having a good time.

"She says she's a weathergirl," Chat Noir said as he leaned his weight on a wall. "But it's totally cheating to actually cause the weather that you report on."

Ladybug snorted. "Give her some credit. It's the most accurate forecast I've heard all week." Chat Noir rolled his eyes at her. "But now that you mention it, don't we have a friend who can also control the weather?"

"That we do!" His cat ears perked up. "Good thinking, Milady. You better get her quick. I'll go distract Little Ms. Hurricane over here."

They nodded at each other and went their separate ways.

Ten minutes later, they had Stormy Weather cornered thanks to Ryuko effectively _bending_ away all the elemental attacks thrown at them. It was a mesmerizing sight as she artfully twisted and posed and pushed away the floods and wind.

Just ten minutes ago, Stormy Weather had been smugly throwing around the heroes like a ragdoll. Now she was trapped with the trio of heroes advancing on her and her own volcano to her back. She weakly held her umbrella up, waving it between each of them in an attempt to slow them down. When they didn't stop, she heard Hawk Moth's speak in her mind.

 _What are you doing, standing there like that?_ he growled. _I enhanced your powers and yet you cower in fear!?_

She flinched at the force of his voice.

"S-Stay back!" she shouted.

The heroes continued to stalk forward.

Hawk Moth's voice returned.

_Finish them, NOW._

Her hand clenched around the handle of her umbrella. With a frustrated stomp of her foot, she lifted her umbrella and channeled all of her frustration into a blast of lightning.

What happened next seemed to pass in slow motion for Chat Noir.

The lightning was aimed directly at him. Even with his cat-like reflexes, he couldn't dodge _lightning_. His mind helpfully recalled a physics problem involving the speed of electricity that he had to solve for homework. While he didn't remember the exact numbers, he knew he was toast.

But before he could even blink, Ryuko materialized in front of him...

...and she _caught_ it.

The flow of time resumed at its normal speed, and Chat Noir gasped as he saw Ryuko standing her ground in between him and Stormy Weather.

Her left arm was outstretched, and several errant bolts of lightning were collecting at her fingertips.

 _She's a lightning rod!_ he realized with astonishment.

He was partially right. The lightning emblem on Ryuko's chest glowed bright as the energy transferred from her hand down into the ground. But she wasn't done just yet.

She brought up her other arm, and her hands met. With her right index and middle fingers, she drew a path up her left arm towards her shoulder and down to her stomach.

With one final, fluid motion, she lifted a knee and thrust her right arm forwards. Lightning shot from her fingertips and connected with the accursed umbrella. It _exploded_ , and the force knocked everybody backwards.

Stormy Weather flew back a good ten feet before splatting (like a starfish) against the volcano. She flopped down onto the ground, and her transformation granted by Hawk Moth bubbled away.

The four of them took a good minute to just lay down and do nothing. Ladybug was the first to stand up when she startled upright and ran after the butterfly that was trying to escape on its singed wings.

Chat Noir, still on his back, did an awkward slither to approach Ryuko.

"Hey." He poked her shoulder. "How did you know that would work?"

She grunted and sat up on her elbows.

"I... didn't, actually."

"Huh." His attention was drawn to the sky as the Miraculous Ladybugs came sweeping through the city to undo all the damage. "But I mean, did you learn it from somewhere? I swear I've seen that move before..."

"W-Well..." she stuttered, which Chat Noir realizes is something that Kagami _never_ does. "I saw it when watching Avatar and...?"

"Oh, yeah!" His face lit up. "Zuko does it during the day of the Black Sun, right? That episode absolutely slaps."

"Yeah," she said as she laid back down. "He does. Redirecting lightning seems like a cool power to have. And ever since Ladybug gave me the Miraculous that can control the _elements_ , I wondered if I could do the same."

She gave a smug smile at the sky.

"And it seems I can."

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuko is the Avatar and you can't convince me otherwise.


End file.
